


Messages

by overratedspice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overratedspice/pseuds/overratedspice
Summary: Dean, with a slight addiction to the devil's lettuce, sends a message to the wrong person, and a budding romance ensues. (Please forgive me I wrote this when I was like 16 and I'm too lazy to actually make it better)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. one

**dean is typing...**  
dean: so ur bringing weed right  
cas: excuse me ??  
dean: oh shit my bad, wrong person lol  
cas: yeah whatever. hope u have fun with ur bad decisions. bye  
dean: ...ok bye i guess. hardass


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((they're on a service like kik so you can see the person's name when messaging them!! that's why dean knows what cas' name is!!))

**dean is typing...**  
dean: hey  
cas: why are you texting me  
cas: I don't even know you  
dean: well how about we change that?  
cas: I would rather not. you could be a serial killer for all I know  
dean: i was asking for weed when we met.  
cas: ok?? serial killers need to relax too, don't judge  
cas: well they kill people so you probably should judge them, but that is beside my point  
dean: hey cas?  
cas: yes?  
dean: ...your cute  
cas: *you're


	3. three

**dean is typing...**  
dean: so i've been thinking about something lately  
cas: careful now, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself  
dean: haha, very funny. anyways I was thinking we could get to know each other  
cas: I'll think about it. still not entirely convinced you aren't going to try to hunt me down and kill me  
dean: in all seriousness tho cas, I really would like to get to know you  
dean: cas?? _(read 9:37pm)_


	4. four

**dean is typing...**  
dean: so where's my answer on what we discussed yesterday?  
cas: we didn't discuss anything  
dean: i said i wanted to get to know you better  
cas: what if I don't want you to?  
dean: oh.  
cas: dean??   
cas:..? _(read 11:29am)_


	5. five

**cas is typing...**  
cas: hey dean. sorry if you were offended or anything yesterday, I realize I came off as a bit rude  
dean: it's all good, don't worry abt it. did you come up with an answer to my question?  
cas: yeah actually  
dean: ...and?  
cas: I think that would be very nice, dean


	6. six

**dean is typing...**  
dean: hey, you busy?  
cas: never, why?  
dean: want to talk?  
cas: possibly  
dean: well cas, you have to talk to people to get to know them  
cas: are you sure about that?  
dean: i'm always sure babe  
cas: babe???  
dean: yeah cutie?  
cas: wait what  
dean: what's the problem sweetheart  
cas: uh  
dean: ??  
cas: nothing, nothing


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a few weeks later <<3

**cas is typing...**  
cas: dean!!  
cas: dean dean dean dean dean  
cas: dean omg it's an emergency  
dean: what is it babe?? are you okay?  
cas: yes I have something to show you  
dean: what is it?  
cas: exciting!  
dean: ..would my mother smack me if she saw it?  
cas: of course not ); i'm not nasty  
dean: alright, then go ahead cutie  
cas: *1 image attached*  
dean: cas is  
dean: is that your dick  
cas: depends, is your mother looking?


	8. eight

**dean is typing...**  
dean: castiel  
cas: dean  
dean: cassie  
cas: deannie  
dean: ...no  
cas: did you need something  
dean: can i not just talk to my bff ?? ):  
cas: you text like a teenager  
cas: also I'm your best friend? aw   
dean: duh  
cas: awww  
dean: ily bff  
cas: that's gay  
dean: ur gay  
cas: yeah actually  
dean: oh wait rly? interesting  
cas: how so?  
dean: i also happen to be gay  
cas: ...interesting


	9. nine

**cas is typing...**  
cas: hey wyd today??  
dean: i think i'm hanging out w ayden  
cas: who is that  
dean: my new friend, met him at a little bar in town last night  
cas: oh. cool.  
dean: ?  
cas: ??  
dean: u good?  
cas: what do you mean?  
dean: im getting a vibe  
cas: that sucks.  
dean: cas  
dean: cassie  
dean: sugar  
dean: sweetie  
dean: honeybun  
dean: you're still my best friend  
cas: have fun with your new best friend  
dean: baby  
dean: flower  
dean: honey  
dean: darling  
dean: you're still my favorite i promise   
cas: ((:


	10. ten

**dean is typing...**  
dean: you know, ive seen your dick but not your face  
cas: oh dear  
dean: mhm  
cas: I mean I have a snapchat  
dean: of course you do  
dean: well what is it??  
cas: ...angelbabycas  
dean: i- angel baby??  
cas: don't judge me, I made it when I was like twelve  
cas: castiel is an angel name, smh  
dean: no it's cute  
dean: like really cute  
dean: alright angel baby, i added you


	11. eleven

**dean is typing...**  
dean: cas  
dean: castiel im  
dean: holy shit  
cas: yes ??  
dean: you are so beautiful fucking christ  
cas: uh thank you   
dean: like wow  
dean: talking about a damn angel baby  
cas: thank you aw  
dean: wow  
cas: I don't even know what to say ahaha  
dean: nothing, just sit there and be beautiful


	12. twelve

**cas is typing...**  
cas: DEAN  
cas: HOLY-  
cas: HOLY ACTUAL SHIT  
dean: yes cassie??  
cas: YOU SIR  
cas: I JUST SAW YOUR STORY  
cas: YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN I HAVE EVER LAIN MY OWN TWO EYES ON  
cas: EXCUSE MY FRENCH BUT WHAT THE FUCK  
dean: well if you want to say that i certainly won't stop you  
cas: for the love of all things holy you're beautiful  
dean: what do i even say to that??  
cas: nothing, just sit there and be beautiful  
dean: ...good one


	13. thirteen

**dean is typing...**  
dean: hey cassie!!!  
cas: yes that is me  
dean: i am very aware  
cas: what can I do for you  
dean: ...don't start me on that  
dean: anyways i was thinking we should meet sometime  
cas: well  
dean: i mean if you dont want to we dont have to  
cas: no no I didn't mean it like that  
cas: I was going to ask when you wanted to   
dean: as soon as possible angel baby, i want coffee with you  
cas: I know a cute little vegetarian place near where I live, they have amazing coffee  
dean: that sounds lovely  
cas: we can work out the details later, I've gotta go right now  
dean: talk to you later angel  
cas: (:


	14. fourteen

**cas is typing..**  
cas: hey about that veg place  
dean: you arent trying to cancel on me are you?  
cas: no no no of course not  
dean: okay good, what abt it then  
cas: how does saturday morning sound? your snap map says you're about 25 minutes away from me   
dean: alright my little stalker, that's perfect  
cas: ahaha I'll pick you up at like 11  
cas: text me your address in the morning, I'm off to bed  
dean: are you already going to sleep? it's only like 9pm  
cas: I live like a 90 year old woman, sorry  
dean: i happen to think thats very cute. go get your beauty rest angel baby  
cas: I will, babe  
dean: ((:


	15. fifteen

**dean is typing...**  
dean: hey sleepyhead  
dean: today is saturday  
cas: it is indeed  
dean: it's already 10  
cas: baby I said 11  
cas: don't be so excited cutie  
dean: someone's confident today huh??  
cas: maybe, I look super cute today and I think it's fueling my brain  
dean: i'm just excited to finally meet you, i know we've only been talking for like two months but i feel like we have some special bond  
cas: someone's sappy today huh??  
dean: maybe, you look super cute today and I think it's fueling my brain


	16. sixteen

**cas is typing...**  
cas: it's your uber driver  
cas: am outside  
dean: i didn't know you were one of those  
cas: one of what  
dean: a meme lover  
cas: what can I say? you learn something new every day  
dean: okay well let me head out, im ready lol  
cas: meet me at the door pls, I'm anxious as hell  
dean: ok ok

As Dean approached his apartment door, he heard a tentative knock. His hand twisted the brass knob and opened the door, revealing a short-statured, dark-haired man with peaceful blue eyes. His nervous smile gripped something deep within Dean's heart that he couldn't quite name.  
On the way to the cafe, Dean's minuscule movements toward Castiel's hand, resting on the console of his car, spread a blush across Cas' cheeks. He was extra careful to keep his eyes on the road, for he feared if they strayed toward the strong, charming man sitting next to him they may never be able to focus again.  
The cafe was cute, to say the least. The walls were painted a pale, golden yellow, with local art covering the free spaces above tables against the wall. Wooden beams across the ceiling were wrapped with fairy lights, giving the whole place a comfy, urban vibe. A plush-looking couch looked exceptionally appealing to Dean as he followed Castiel to the counter.   
The cashier greeted them with a flirty smile. Cas' blush returned, and Dean stepped forward to relay their order after putting a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder. Her eyes raked over him and Cas found himself just short of jealousy. He kept his eyes on her the entire time.   
Minutes later, Dean grabbed their coffees and joined Cas on the plush couch, catty-cornered next to a window. Castiel wrapped his hands around the warm drink once Dean handed it to him, relishing in its savory taste. Dean watched him with bright eyes, sipping his own coffee bemusedly. "So it's really you, huh?"  
"Yes, weed boy. It's really me." Dean found himself laughing, struggling to find the words to explain their first ever encounter. "I mean, it was to the wrong person, but I'm kinda glad it was, you know?"  
"So," Castiel said with a small nod, "you smoke?" Dean shook his head in response, setting his coffee on a small table in front of him. "Not really, I'm kinda over all that stuff. Trying to get my life together and all that." Castiel couldn't help it when his eyes fell to Dean's lips, almost marveling at their pale pinkness. Dean noticed, but continued to speak and took note of Cas' attention. To his surprise, Cas' staring didn't make him self-conscious; he wanted him to keep watching, to pay attention to only him.   
Mid-sentence, Dean was interrupted by the flirty cashier strolling over to where they were seated together. Completely ignoring Dean, she batted her lashes at Cas and purred, "Hey cutie, mind if I snatch that number?"   
Before Castiel could answer, Dean interjected, "Actually, I mind. Sorry," his eyes drifted to her name tag and back up to her eyes, "He's seeing someone." Her rejection was retaliated with an eye roll as she stalked back to behind the counter. Once again, they were alone, and Castiel was secretly loving Dean's jealousy.   
"What was that?" He asked, his eyes bright as he sipped from his drink. The soft lighting from the window cast a pleasant warmness onto Dean's face, which only goaded him to keep staring at him.   
"A little jealousy, maybe." He placed a strong, calloused hand on Castiel's knee, which had been absentmindedly bouncing for a few minutes now. It immediately stopped. "You know," Dean said softly, "I really like you."   
Castiel met his eyes, smiling. "I really like you too, weed boy." Dean took a sip of his coffee, finding a special delight in the way Castiel's eyes focused on his lips. As if he could read the thoughts currently racing through Dean's mind about him, Castiel grabbed his coffee quickly and distracted himself with drinking it, with flushed cheeks and butterflies in his stomach.


	17. seventeen [final]

As they walked together after their mini-date, Dean slid his hand into Castiel's and laughed at the tinge of pink that covered his cheeks as a result. Castiel intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over Dean's.   
"Dean?" He had to look up a little to make eye contact with him.  
"Yeah, Cassie?" Dean watched a car go by, then shifted his gaze to Cas' eyes.   
To say they were lost in each others' eyes for a moment would be an understatement. They were captivated, unmoving, like some intangible force was holding them in place. "What do we do now?" Castiel asked, eyes wide and expectant.  
"Well, uh," Dean rubbed his palm against his chin in thought, "I have Netflix, and I can make popcorn if you want." Castiel nodded in response, excitedly pulling Dean toward his car and handing Dean the keys. "Let's go then!"   
Dean, as any respectable date would, opened the door for Castiel and had to keep himself from 'aw'-ing out loud when he slipped into the driver's seat and saw how small (and honestly, precious) Cas looked in the seat. Before he looked for too long, he started the car and off they went toward Dean's apartment. 

\---

"Dean... Can I be honest?"   
Dean's head whipped around to face Cas, his brows furrowed in concern as his hands abandoned their current task of folding a blanket to place back into a crate by the couch. With an approving nod, Dean turned his full attention to the adorable man standing in the center of his apartment's living room.   
Cas shifted his weight to one side, looking around the room before his eyes meeting Dean's. "It's very, um, masculine in here."  
Dean laughed, his worry now dissolved as he took a few steps to be right in front of Castiel. "It is. Is that a bad thing?"  
"Well," Cas said, "I was thinking you could spice it up a bit. You know, with some colors other than brown or black." His cheeks flushed for the millionth time and Dean brushed his thumb across Castiel's cheek, pleased by the warmth under his finger.   
"I'll take your advice, it is a bit dark in here. How about you help me decorate?" At Castiel's confused countenance, he continued, "Well I was thinking, since you're going to be here hopefully pretty often, it only makes sense you help me decide what to do with the place." Once again, he loved the warmth bringing color to Castiel's face.   
"That.. that sounds really fun, actually. Let's do it." Dean felt a childlike giddiness spread through him at Cas' words and he smiled at him.   
"Awesome! That's frickin' awesome. Let's start this weekend then, yeah?"   
With a warm smile and a nod, Castiel pointed to the barren couch.  
"Throw pillows do wonders, Dean."


End file.
